


Per'a'ah and the Small Tailor

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tailor! Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi charms Per'a'ah with his talent. Thousand and one nights inspired.





	Per'a'ah and the Small Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> Per'a'ah=Pharaoh   
> Imi-ib=Heart's desire

Yugi tossed the length of lightweight black silk out before him. The palace seamstresses had given him Per’a’ah’s measures, and he was determined to save these women. He was going to use his talents as a tailor to save them. Yugi heard the commotion as someone important entered the main room of the Ipet. 

Atem looked around the Ipet, beauties filling the room, and one lone man on the covered patio. He stalked over to him, wondering what he was doing with the black cloth. The flash of a white bone needle and black thread clued him in. 

“Hello, Small Concubine. What are you doing over here, all by yourself?”

“Making Per’a’ah a cloak. There's nothing else to do in the Ipet, so I thought I'd make a gift,” Yugi said absently as he stitched a sleeve onto the base of the cloak.

“It seems fairly plain.”

“I'm just starting on your cloak, Per’a’ah. I haven't even gotten to embroider any designs into it.”

Atem sat down beside him, reaching over to feel the silk. It was soft and light against his fingers, and cool from the shade, “I have never felt silk this light.”

“The spinning process is a family secret,” Yugi replied, finally turning to look at Per’a’ah. 

Atem gasped softly, surprised by this smaller man. He was radiant in the reflecting light from the nearby pond, “How...how did you get into my Ipet?”

“I asked,” Yugi replied, “I thought you might like a change in scenery,” He waved behind them to the many women watching them warily. Yugi turned back to his sewing, using tiny stitches to create strong seams, “Is there any pattern you would like to have embroidered into the fabric?”

“Papyrus flowers,” Atem replied, looking out over to the water, “They are my favorite.”

Yugi nodded, “I should be done at sundown.”

“That is fast!” 

“May I ask a boon, if I finish at sundown?”

“What kind of boon?” Atem asked, eyeing Yugi warily.

“One of these women goes home.”

“Deal,” Atem vowed, stunned that Yugi asked for nothing for himself. 

“Thank you. Return at sunset and I shall have the cloak ready for you.” 

“Thank you, Small Concubine,” Atem rose, sensing a dismissal. He retreated a few steps, turning back to watch Yugi. He nodded to himself.  
\-------------------

Atem strode into his Ipet, locating his small tailor quickly. He had only moved into the main room since Atem had last seen him. The cloak was beautiful, hand embroidered papyrus flowers flowing around the edge of the sleeves, and around the bottom. Ibis birds flew around the black silk.

“Beautiful, Small Concubine,” He said as he moved over to the other.

“Good eve, Per’a’ah. I'm almost done, just a few more stitches. Then you can try it on, make sure it fits properly,” Yugi said, not looking up as he worked. 

Atem placed his goblet of wine down on a nearby table, “Such skilled hands. I wonder what else they can do.”

“You'll have to summon me to your bed to find out,” Yugi replied, finishing the embroidery. He cut the strings, and shook the cloak out, “Here, try it on.”

Atem unclasped the light cape from around his neck, replacing it with the cloak. It was lighter than his cape! He held his arm up to the dying light of Ra. It was sheer without looking like it, or gauzy, “Such craftsmanship needs to be rewarded, separate of our deal.”

“Saving one of the women is good enough.”

Atem held his hand out to Yugi. His palm was warm as it slid into his, soft too. He pulled him up from the divan, into his arms. Atem pressed his face into Yugi's hair; he inhaled his scent, “You smell like earth after the Nile floods.”

“Thank you? I guess?” Yugi said, “Are you drunk?”

“I only have one goblet of wine at night. I like your scent.”

“Ok. Let's get you back to your room. I don't think you’re feeling well,” Yugi moved away from Per’a’ah, who followed eagerly. He snagged the cape along the way, gently he helped Per'a'ah back to his rooms, “I'll take my leave.”

“No. Stay with me, my Small Concubine. I do not want to sleep alone tonight,” Atem said, removing his jewelry, and clothing. He wrapped the cloak around him, and sprawled out on the bed, “Come lay with me.”

Yugi climbed slowly up onto the bed, taking a moment to remove his shoes. He let Per’a’ah’s arms wrap around him, and pull him back against his chest. 

Atem moaned as a muscle spasmed in his back. He buried his face in Yugi's hair, surrounding himself with his scent.

“Per’a’ah, let me take care of that. I have talented hands, remember?” Yugi wiggled his way out of Per’a’ah’s hold. He made him lay on his belly, and straddled Per’a’ah’s waist. Yugi dug his hands into his shoulders, massaging the tense muscle, “Such stress you must have!”

Atem groaned deeply, the tension fleeing his body at Yugi's hands, “Such are the burdens I carry, my Small Tailor. The weight of Khemet is on these shoulders.”

“Is there someone you share the burden with?” Yugi frowned when Per’a’ah shook his head. He leaned forward to press his head between Per’a’ah’s shoulders, “You can share them with me.”

“Thank you, Jewel,” Atem mumbled, his eyes closing, “Please stay,” He managed to say before falling asleep.

Yugi paused, smiling, as he pulled Per’a’ah’s hair from his face, “Sleep well, Imi-ib,” He pressed a butterfly kiss to Per’a’ah’s cheek.  
\----------------

Atem woke up tucked under the thin blanket, a soft pillow under his head. Yugi slept soundly beside him, a few bolts of silk scattered in his lap. Atem snuggled closer to him as he buried his face into his neck. 

“Good morn, Per’a’ah,” Yugi said groggily. He moved the bolts of silk aside, shifting to lay against Per’a’ah better. 

“Hush,” Atem replied, “Tis the rest day, and you will lay here with me.” 

“How will I make you another cloak, if I am to lay here?” Yugi asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Stay in the bed while you work.”

“Alright. Do you have a color here you like?”

“The red,” Atem said, tightening his arms around Yugi, “Will you embroider the symbols of Set on it?” 

“Yes, Per'a'ah,” Yugi unrolled the bolt, the silk flying out over his legs.

Atem rose slightly, pulling the cloth from Yugi's hands, “Wait a little longer before starting,” He kissed his little tailor, pulling him close, “Come closer.”

Yugi laughed, curling as close as he dared, “Per’a’ah, how am I to finish the next cloak in time?” He asked, as Per’a’ah grasped his hands. 

“I shall set every woman in the Ipet free, if you stay.”

“I will stay, Per’a’ah.”

“My Small Concubine, my jewel,” Atem said, shifting to lay across Yugi, “Forevermore.”


End file.
